pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Yogurt
Yogurt is a dairy product that in controlled manner fermented and acidified to. Content * 1 Etymology * Preparation 2 * 3 Types * 4 History * 5 Dairy yogurt with feedstock * 6 Health Etymology The word comes from the Turkish yogurt associated with the adjective 'Yoğun ", including" fat "and the verb yoğurmak that" kneading "means. The word yogurt was in the current spelling already used in 1908 were older spellings yaourt (1757) and yogourt (1774). Preparation The fermentation of the yogurt is done by the addition of two lactic acid bacteria , the so-called living yoghurt culture: * the rod-shaped Lactobacillus delbrueckii ssp. bulgaricus (lacto = of milk = bacillus bacteria , bulgaricus = Bulgarian) * the spherical Streptococcus thermophilus (= strepto in a skein, spherical = coccus, thermophilus = warmtelievend) The milk is usually first at 80-90 ° C pasteurized to any pathogens to kill and the milk to be better fermentable by doing a partial milk protein-denaturation. Thereafter, the temperature is reduced to 30 to 45 ° C. The yoghurt culture is added to the heated milk. This whole remains for 4 to 16 hours (depending on temperature) are under constant temperature so the bacteria do their work. After this, the whole is cooled and the yoghurt is ready for consumption. A part of the lactose in the milk is by the bacteria degraded to lactic acid , causing the pH decreases. Because yoghurt product is an acid having a pH between 3.7 and 4.5, other bacteria do not have a chance to grow and fungi and yeasts have little or no ability to do spoil it. Therefore yogurt in the refrigerator for a relatively long shelf life. Lactic acid has two stereoisomers, a left hand L, or S, and a right-handed D or R. Some species of lactic acid bacteria make only or mainly the L-form (L. casei), some of the D-form (L. delbrueckii ssp. bulgaricus)''and Some two forms ( racemic mixture , including ''L. acidophilus). In nonfat yogurt made from skim milk , can no enzyme phosphatase present. Types Ordinary yoghurt consists in the variants set-type yoghurt and stirred yoghurt . The main difference is the temperature at and the duration of the fermentation. Set yoghurt is prepared at 45 ° C, has a relatively highentgehalte of the yoghurt bacteria and is ready in 4 to 6 hours. It is made in the final packaging and has a solid structure that is easily damaged by stirring. Stirred yoghurt ferments with the much lower temperature of 31-32 ° C, has a lower entgehalte of the yoghurt bacteria and takes 10 to 16 hours. Because of the low temperature is there formation of polysaccharides (these are slime-like compounds) instead, so that the yogurt after stirring still remains solid and has a smooth structure. In the Netherlands this is the most produced yogurt because it is easier to make in large quantities. In many other countries, however, much broader set yoghurt. Home prepared yogurt usually has a trajectory that begins at 45 ° C and decreases with time, until at 30 ° C, the bacteria become less active. Furthermore yogurt is distinguished by the fat percentage: * Full-fat yogurt contains at least 3% fat. * Half-fat yoghurt contains 1.5 to 1.8% fat. * Low-fat yoghurt contains less than 0.5% fat. In a number of types of yoghurt the solids content is increased to make the yoghurt thicker, creamier and tastier. From Greek yogurt is moisture weggezeefd, as with curd , albeit to a lesser extent. In Bulgarian yoghurt milk is thickened before (state) yogurt is made of. To much yogurt, especially on the thicker variants, milk powder, casein, or whey powder is added in order to achieve this effect more easily. In a number of countries it is common practice to add other thickeners such as gelatin, starch, or the like, this is always visible on the ingredient list on the package. Yoghurt is often sold with additions such as sugar , aromas and flavors, or pieces of fruit. There are also yogurt alternatives, such as soy yogurt , coconut yogurt, rice, yogurt and almond yogurt (in the Netherlands these are only soy yogurt and coconut yogurt for sale). These are products that are made with the same lactic acid bacteria and which have a reasonably similar taste. However, they are not officially under the yogurt, because they are not based on dairy. History Yogurt and other fermented milk products are already 4000 years in various places created on the world. It is believed that yogurt is originated in Central Asia, where the preservation of milk was almost impossible, and further developed by the resident there Turkic peoples. Due to the presence of bacteria and the high ambient temperature, the milk began to ferment. The residue left in the leather bags or wooden barrels made sure that the new milk was also yogurt. Yogurt came together with the Turks to Europe when Francis I of France suffered a diarrhea which doctors could not cure. His Turkish ally Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent of the Ottoman Empire then sent his own personal physician, who healed with French yogurt. In the first half of the 20th century yogurt was rediscovered by the scientist Ilya Ilyich Metsjnikov that the age of some Bulgarians attribute to their yogurt consumption. In 1919, yoghurt was in Barcelona for the first commercially marketed by Isaac Carasso. His son Daniel, who was frequently mentioned by his father "Danone", his father's business has expanded to the famous eponymous brand. In 1963 became the vlaflip, a combination of fruit syrup, yogurt and custard coined the image of custard what to boost. Dairy products like yogurt with raw material Greek yogurt with olive oil * Ayran , a Turkish yoghurt drink. * Bulgarian yoghurt . * Greek yogurt , Greek yogurt variant, is suspended in a cloth to make yogurt thicker. * Curd, yoghurt or buttermilk hung in a tea or cheesecloth to thicken. * Lassi , an Indian yoghurt drink. * Vlaflip , a combination of fruit syrups, yoghurt and custard. Health From certain strains of the bacteria in yogurt possible beneficial effects have been described in the intestinal tract , especially small effects on the immune system. If the yoghurt is also a probiotic contains, the effects are stronger. Yogurt is - like milk in the milk bath - used to work softening the skin. Category:Dairy product